Wild Night Fury
by Crimson-Strength
Summary: One-Shot Messing with Toothless proves nightmarish for anyone trying to get close to injured Hiccup but Wrenlou can't seem to take a hint, determined to help Hiccup even if Toothless is fully willing to kill him to protect his rider.


**A/N This is a gift for QueenAurora, she has been so amazing to me over the past few weeks and I really appreciate everything. So last night I was struggling with writer's block and a boring romance scene in my main series _THE SHADOWS_ so she basically handed her main HTTYD OC to me like "Here, do whatever you want with him, but don't kill him!" I get like that whenever I have to do romance scenes, and in me ****grows an intense desire to cause characters pain! hehe I can be quite sadistic! So this here is the result of my boredom and hate for romance.**

**Wrenlou, Snowflake, Broghan, and Moonchaser belong to QueenAurora and I have permission (sorta) to do this to Wren. This takes place in her _How to Train Your Dragon_ AU "The Adventurous Adventures of Hiccup and Wrenlou" which is the best fanfiction ever! Go Read! **** s/10929213/1/The-Adventurous-Adventures-of-Hiccup-and-Wrenlou**

**Rated M for gore and psychological torture. Poor Wren... you never learn.**

* * *

Wrenlou came to shivering, his body was bare and shook violently like a flag in strong winds, it wasn't dark, in face the light was blinding and he looked up feeling the sun beating down on him worse than the throbbing wound on his head. _What… happened? _He wondered. He felt sharp rocks beneath him and sand, the shadow of a palm tree blocked out the sun for a second then he remembered. He cursed himself, why had he been dumb enough to approach a wild Night Fury!?

It was blisteringly hot out, so why was he shaking like a leaf? He heard a soft moan from near to him and he tense his eyes widening and he strained his neck to see the opening of a cave… the cave where he had seen the Night Fury. Wrenlou tried to move but stifled a cry of pain as suddenly he realized, he was bleeding, he had lost a lot of blood and he had been lying out in the sun for hours to dry out like a fish on land. Wrenlou remembered what had caused the wound and he struggled to keep himself from crying even as tears of pain welled up in his eyes.

Four talon slits stretched across his torso, tearing it open and he was bleeding rapidly. There was a growl from near to him and he strained his neck again to look and he was filled with fear as he saw the wing of the Night Fury which was eyeing him up, ready for the kill, and guarding something. It seemed clear the Night Fury had believed Wrenlou was dead but it had stayed where it was because it was protecting something.

"Snow…" the hoarse word escaped his lips but he couldn't call out for his precious dragon. He couldn't draw in the breath to cry out for her and he feared if he did the Night Fury, who knew he was awake would not fail to kill him a second time. The growling grew fiercer forcing Wrenlou to stay very still for fear that any moment it would jump him, driving its teeth into his torso to finish him off.

Suddenly he heard a weak cough and shuffling behind him where he couldn't see and a soft voice sputter, "T… Tooth…less?"

Wrenlou's eyes widened and he could hear the Night Fury crooning concerned for the owner of the voice that had spoken. _No way…_ Wrenlou panicked, _there's no way that's a trained Night Fury! _"Snow…" he whispered but coughed, blood spraying from his lips, "Snowflake!" he mustered all his voice to call out.

The Night Fury roared, jumping away from the rocks and right on top of Wrenlou. It crushed his chest with its talons and its glowing green eyes bore angrily into his soul. He could hear the shuffling again but it was more in the back of his mind as all Wrenlou could think about was the fact that he couldn't breathe, he hadn't the strength to inhale with this Night Fury on his chest. Suddenly the Night Fury looked up and pulled away hearing a cry and another injured cough, a voice pleasing softly. "Toothless…"

It purred concerned but still growled glancing between the other voice and Wrenlou who breathed desperately as soon as the pressure on his injured chest was released. The Night Fury walked very slowly over to the other person and Wrenlou fought with himself, fighting through the pain to sit up and turn around. In an instant, he was eye to eye with another boy, his same age if not younger but also injured and leaning up against the rock wall to gather breath. There was blood on the wall there his back had scraped against it for he too was bleeding but the Night Fury came over to him and forced him to lay on his chest despite his weak protesting.

Wrenlou watched in shock as the Night Fury mothered the boy, licking his wounds which was probably how he was even alive now. The boy was very weak, he probably hadn't eaten in days but the Night Fury had kept him alive. Either way, whether the Night Fury was caring for the boy or just licking his wounds, it wasn't safe for either the boy or Wrenlou here. Struggling, Wrenlou crawled on his hands, backing away from them and out of the cave.

The Night Fury saw him getting away and quickly jumped over to him, flaring its wings and roaring before it bit down on his right shoulder. Wrenlou screamed as Night Fury's sharp teeth dug into his flesh and dragged him back towards the cave. Wrenlou wailed as the force of his entire weight being dragged pained his bleeding shoulder to the highest degree tearing apart his flesh.

"SNOWFLAKE!" he screamed, terrified! _Where can she be! Oh gods! I hope she's going to get help! _It was too much to bear, the pain was overwhelming and he wasn't released by the dragon until he was laying right beside the other boy. He screamed but it was too hard to breathe, his left hand drifted over his injured chest to grip the wound but he could do nothing to stifle the bleeding.

He was able to look over and see the boy's face, his eyes were closed and his breathing was force but he didn't move even when the Night Fury started licking the long gash across his back. Wrenlou's eyes fell heavy barely able to stay awake after he had lost so much blood. He fell away from consciousness again and by the time he was able to fight his way back into awareness it was midnight.

It was pitch black despite the fact Wrenlou knew it was a full moon and it occurred to him that it would have probably been much colder in the cave than it was. Gradually, Wrenlou realized it was the Night Fury's wings over him where the dragon snored, sleeping between him and the boy with his wings covering them to keep them warm. He didn't move for a few moments but clung to consciousness feeling comforted by the warmth of the Night Fury's wings. It was not because he was so used to sleeping in Snowflake's care but rather that something just felt right about being so close to this Night Fury. He knew it was protective and loving, willing to do anything for the boy it was protecting and anyone that boy loved.

Inching his way, Wrenlou squeezed out from under the Night Fury's wings, shooting pain through his chest and shoulder as he did, but every slow movement prevented the Night Fury from waking up and killing him. He was patient and even when the Night Fury stirred and he froze, he still pressed on until he was free. Wrenlou stumbled to the mouth of the cave hesitating as he was met by the light of the huge full moon before he ran as fast as his uninjured legs could carry him. He ran along the beach for as long as he could, not even sure how long that was before he collapsed, unsure of where he was other than that it was far enough that the Night Fury wouldn't dare leave the boy to track him down.

"WRENLOU!" A shrill scream jolted him into alertness and his eyes burst open to see muted figures, invisible to his tearing eyes through the sun and he let out a cry when one of them touched the wound on his shoulder. He was drawn out of the sand and he blinked several times, opening his eyes to see a familiar face. Brown hair, brown eyes, those contort brows always worried about him, and those strong arms.

"Bro…ghan?" he whispered weakly.

"Oh my gods!" he could hear Leila shriek upon seeing him as Broghan carried him into the city. His consciousness waned for what felt like seconds but was actually hours and he opened his eyes again to see the thatch ceiling above him. While the buildings in Dragoncity were all marble and stone, the individual quarters of trainees tended to me simple wooden houses which were easy to build and rebuild, in and out of the hurricane season.

Wrenlou didn't know how to describe his pain as he slowly comprehended he was bandaged and in his own bed. He coughed weakly, inhaling hoarsely and allowing his brother to know he was awake. Broghan rushed over to the bed and grabbed his brother's hand tightly, "Wren! Thank the gods they said you wouldn't wake up for days!" he gasped, "What happened?"

Wrenlou coughed again only uttering softly, "water… I want… water…"

Broghan nodded and quick rushed away, Wrenlou could hear the water trickling from the pitcher into the cup and he anticipated gladly the cool refreshing taste before it touched his lips. Wrenlou tried to drink eagerly but the pain in his chest prevented him and he choked, coughing so hard he started sputtering with blood on his lips.

Broghan frowned with a increasingly more concerned expression, "you were attacked by a wild Night Fury, weren't you?"

Wrenlou gasped, struggling to get control of his breaths and relax, "it… wasn't wild…" he uttered weakly.

Broghan tensed, "What!" all he could do was shriek, "are you telling me a Dragon rider did this to you?" he demanded in totally disbelief and growing angry, "that's insane! You must have been seeing things!"

Wrenlou shook his head, "It was… protecting… an injured boy…" he whispered, "it was just scared… and trying to protect its rider?" he spoke slowly, breathing in between phrases. He tried to sit up, "we have to… find him!" he urged hastily.

Hurriedly, Broghan pushed down on Wrenlou's uninjured shoulder, "Easy! You're in no position to get up!"

Protesting, Wrenlou took Broghan's hand, "But he could die!"

"You nearly died!" Broghan shouted at him but then his eyes slowly grew tender, regretting taking that tone with his injured brother. "Damn it, Wren, you're never careful! You're always getting yourself into trouble!" he muttered terribly worried for his little brother, "First you fell from that cliff, then you nearly killed yourself flying the White Fury for the first time!"

Wrenlou cringed at the pain but tensed, "Snowflake!" he shrieked, "Where is she?" he demanded, yelping as a burning pang shot through his shoulder.

Broghan's eyes fought tears, "She was the one who found you and led us to you, she's fine!" he looked over his shoulder and whistled signaling in his dragon Moonchaser followed by Wren's precious Snowflake, who dashed in hurriedly, licking him on the face until he was pruned.

Wrenlou forced a smile, he was so happy to see her but he couldn't get his thoughts off of the boy he had seen, "How long have I been here?" he wondered.

Broghan frowned deeply, "All yesterday and this morning, wait 'til I tell the others you're already awake!" he started to stand up, "they'll be so happy you're okay."

"Wait!" Wrenlou urged, "We have to find him!"

Broghan stopped and stared at his brother with cold eyes, "Him?"

Wrenlou's eyes grew desperate, "The boy, the one that the Night Fury was guarding! Maybe he's still alive, maybe we could get the Night Fury to let us help him!" he pleaded helplessly.

Broghan shook his head, "Wrenlou…" he started.

"He was injured!" Wrenlou protested, "The Night Fury was keeping him alive but without food he'll die. Night Furies with riders will go insane if their rider's die! We have to help if we still can!"

"No!" Broghan yelled suddenly, scaring his brother and both Night Furies in the room, "you need to stop worrying about this, I'll go tell Dale about it and he'll decide if it's wise to go track down that Night Fury!" Wrenlou fell silent as he watched his brother and his brother's dragon step out of the room, "I'll send in the others in a few minutes, you just try to get some rest, okay?" he requested gently.

Wrenlou didn't meet eyes with him and nodded wordlessly but the moment the door closed, Wrenlou looked up and to Snowflake, "Come girl," he urged, "Let's go find that Night Fury!" slowly he sat up and with his dragon's help he managed to get to his feet and onto her back. They were totally silent as they slipped out and Wrenlou clung to Snowflake even now with pain burning through his chest but he weathered it, knowing he couldn't imagine the pain that boy had to be in.

They landed near the healer's clinic and sneaked in through the back of the tent, grabbing as many bandages as he could grab with one arm and without being noticed. He then climbed onto Snow's back again and they soared over the coastline. Looking below them, Wrenlou and Snowflake easily found the beach where they had seen the Night Fury before.

Wrenlou finally remembered and pain shot through his chest, he had peered into the dark cave for only a few seconds but upon seeing that boy for the first time his hand was nearly bitten off by the adult Night Fury. He had jumped back terrified, stumbling into the sand but after the Night Fury raised its paw, he couldn't remember anything. They spotted the cave again and Wrenlou gulped down his fears, this time he knew there was a chance the angry Night Fury wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Wrenlou leaned on Snowflake as he stumbled, weakly and unarmed into the cave again holding all the bandages, "Hello!" he called, not seeing the boy as immediately as he had before, "you're wounded," he looked around, moving in slowly, "let me help you!"

He heard the growl and low roar of the Night Fury and he put up his guard, "Snow?" he whispered urging his Night Fury to take his side but suddenly a flash of black swooped down from the ceiling onto Snowflake and Wrenlou shrieked as the two Night Furies grappled with each other. "Snowflake!" Wrenlou screamed and rushed at them to help but he was held back and pinned against the wall of the cave.

The dark figure held his right hand to Wrenlou's throat, and his left held up a fair-sized rock and Wrenlou tensed when he saw it, "Wait!" he pleaded with his hands before him, "I have bandages!" he tried to offer. The light hit the dark figure as one of the Night Furies' wings came down from blocking the light into the cave and Wrenlou was able to see it was the boy.

Abruptly the boy's grip on Wrenlou's throat faltered and he dropped the rock, collapsing into Wrenlou's arms and coughing. The adult Night Fury saw the vulnerable contact his rider was in with Wrenlou and it got away from Snowflake to face Wrenlou growling at him lividly. Wrenlou met eyes with the Night Fury trying his best to assure the great creature of his intentions, "Please, he's hurt, let me bandage him up!"

The Night Fury only growled in response, but Snowflake crooned and tried to communicate with the strangely foreign Night Fury. It seemed to back down a little, still on guard but allowing Wrenlou to take the bandages and start dabbing away the blood on the boy's back. The boy had a massive wound on his back, he appeared to have been slashed by a sword, a killing blow he had narrowly escaped.

The boy was still awake but barely, dazed from the blood loss, he looked up at Wrenlou and spoke softly in some foreign language. Wrenlou frowned a looked over to the growling Night Fury cautiously, "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

Snowflake inched her way closer to her rider but the dragon growled making her back off and warning her that if her rider hurt his, he would very quickly kill hers if she got any closer. Gently, Wrenlou finished his work and laid the boy down on the stone on his side then looked to the dragon, slowly stepping away from the boy. He reached his hand out at the adult Night Fury, pleading to gain its trust, "please… come with me, and let me take him to our hospital… please!"

The dragon growled furiously as Wren tried to reach out with his right hand and touch his nose and Wrenlou tensed he couldn't risk touching a dragon that didn't trust him so he did what made sense, he closed his eyes, and looked away, submitting himself to the dragon. He trusted Snowflake so wholly he wasn't sure at first how the dragon responded, normally Snowflake would trust him and touch her snout to his hand but something different happened here.

Wrenlou's vision was clouded by something red, something worse than his wounds. He heard Snowflake's panicked roar then she grabbed him, flapping her wings and pulling him away from the feral Night Fury. Wrenlou only got one more glance at the black dragon and all he saw was rage… and blood. Snowflake dropped Wrenlou on the sand, roaring to the sky and crying out for help but Wren only laid still, unmoving, unsure of what had happened.

His eyesight grew dark and from where he laid on his side in the sand he looked directly in front of him. His cheek laid out on his arm stretch out across the sand but doused in blood. Wrenlou knew he had gotten a lot of blood on his hands from bandaging the boy so it didn't occur to him in the slightest. The pain hit him like the wind, or was it… actually the wind. He saw the wing beats of another dragon, Moonchaser, he felt the soft distance thud of his brother's feet trudging through the sand, and he heard the cry of his white dragon. However, as Broghan drew him up into his arms, Wrenlou felt nauseous, very anemic, and cold, even in the heat of the sun.

It didn't register immediately, he had lost too much blood to think, if after it took a full ten minutes from the actual moment until Broghan was pulling him up onto Moonchaser's saddle for him to see it, dangling in front of him. Wrenlou's eyes widened so far he thought his eyeballs would pop out of their sockets, there was blood… pouring from his wound like a spigot and just below his elbow… there was… nothing!

"My…" Wrenlou choked out as the tears started coming, "my arm?" he cried, "m-my arm!" his brother was speaking to him as they took to the air, flying low to the ground, "My arm!" he scream now sobbing unable to be consoled the whole flight back. He heard Snowflake's cries but it brought him no comfort. In flight, Broghan tore the hem of his tunic to use as a tourniquet and cut off the circulation to Wrenlou's arm, trying desperately to stop the bleeding until they got to the hospital.

Upon arriving Broghan laid his brother down in a cot to be immediately looked over by the healers. Broghan stayed on Wrenlou's left side, holding his hand as Wrenlou stared up into his eyes and pled desperately, "please! I don't want to lose my arm! I can't lose my arm! don't let them take my arm!" and he didn't stop insisting it until the healer handed a small glass to Broghan.

Broghan cringed when he realized what it was, it was a drug, to stun him, rendering him unaware of his surroundings, "it's okay, Wren," he lied, "just drink this," he offered it to Wren, lifting his head to make him drink it. He couldn't bear to lie to his brother, he was so desperate to not lose his arm but he equally couldn't bear to tell him that he had already lost it. It was gone, down the monster's throat, and that Night Fury would soon be hunted down as rogue and dangerous.

Wren whimpered as he drifted off and the healer laid a cloth over his eyes to keep his head cool as the temperature of his right shoulder became feverous. The healers did their best to stop the bleeding and sew up the end of his arm into a stump but Wrenlou was already injured and weak. With this much blood loss his body was prone to infection and even though Night Fury saliva contained great healing properties there was still a possibility he would lose the rest of his arm at the shoulder.

Even Broghan cried to see his brother like this but the healers tried to remain calm as one woman leaned closer to the young man, "he's weak, we need to fly him to Dragoncity,"

Broghan nodded grimly, "I can do it…" he whispered, "He's going to kill himself if he's alone when he finds out…" he cringed falling into tears. He could never forgive himself for leaving Wrenlou alone, not even for one minute.

Wrenlou gasped and cried out, gripping his arm and breathing fast for the pain but he tensed, looking down at his lap and seeing a small puddle of drool on the page of an old book which was filled with runes. He must've dozed off, but he looked up to see the adult Night Fury sleeping in the corner of the room not far from the boy who still laid unconscious in bed.

He grimaced, biting his lip as he remembered the pain but he forced himself to get up and step over to the black Night Fury. He awoke hearing Wrenlou's footsteps approaching and he stared at Wren with ethereal green eyes. The dragon crooned seeing his worried look, "It's okay big guy…" he whispered patting the dragon's nose with a bit of hesitation, "I'm worried for him too, but he'll pull through, I'm sure of it."

The dragon purred sensing their rescuers nervousness, "Don't worry," Wrenlou waved it off, striding back over to his pile of books, "it was just a bad dream." He gazed down at the page of Viking execution methods, illustrating the Blood Eagle technique and Wrenlou shivered, "just a really bad dream…"


End file.
